This invention relates generally to locking devices for safes or the like security containers and more particularly to a self interlocking dead bolt assembly applicable to such devices and other types of doors where it is desirable to maintain the dead bolt of the dead bolt type locking assembly in its locked position.
In a dead bolt locking mechanism having a direct drive as is known in the prior art certain problems have developed. First, such locking mechanisms stick or present opening or closing difficulties from time to time due to misalignment of the parts or due to nose pressure on the live bolt. Second, these locks can be rendered ineffective by thieves as by punching the side casing of the safe depository or security container so as to gain access to the dead bolt portion of the mechanism and move the same to an unlocked position thereby permitting such thieves to open the safe depository or security container.
In efforts to overcome these problems various known prior art devices have been designed and manufactured but such prior art devices are so complicated that they are expensive to manufacture and sell.
The present invention provides a relatively simple, low cost, self interlocking dead bolt assembly for the door of a safe depository or like security device in which the dead bolt therein is slidably mounted in a dead bolt guide and has operatively associated means which is self actuating to lock the dead bolt in the closed or locked position so that the dead bolt cannot be moved from the locked position to an unlocked position until the self actuating interlocking mechanism is deactivated or released to permit the dead bolt to be moved to such unlocked position.
The self interlocking dead bolt assembly in accordance with the present invention will be constructed to permit the application of some tension on the live bolt in the associate mechanism for operating the self interlocking dead bolt assembly to avoid nose pressure on the live bolt.
Further, a breakaway device may be provided to prevent unauthorized tampering with the self interlocking dead bolt.